Danforth's
by Familia Sorelli
Summary: Detalhes sobre o passado da vida dessa familia.
1. Introdução

**Danforth's **

* * *

Bom, eu tinha de fazer uma introdução para poder postar essas coisas aqui, uma vez que nem pedi permissão para isso. Para resumir bem, aqui terá todas as histórinhas felizes [e nem tão felizes assim... do passado da familia preferida de 75 das Sorelli. Sim, senhoras e senhores, os Danforth's agora contam com uma fic exclusiva para seu passado. Aqui por exemplo, estarão as explicações de porque raios a Lucy não parece tanto com a Heather. E coisas bem mais sombrias se depender de mim [e depende, pois todo mundo abandonou tudo aqui x.x

Agradeço a Alessandra por ter criado a familia.

Agradeço também a Pri, por colaborar tanto com todos os projetos e tramas.

E?viamente agradeço a mim. Não sei extamente porque raios agradeço a mim, mas agradeço assim mesmo.

Beijos, leitores invisiveis.  
Silberner.

P.S.: Deixando claro que eu não sou autora de tudo que for postado aqui.


	2. Lucy, 5 de fevereiro de 16 DV

**Lucy M. Flamel Danforth, 7 anos, 5 de fevereiro de 16 D.V. **

* * *

N/A: Como eu não tenho o que fazer da vida, vou inaugurar as histórinhas. E aqui temos a primeira: Lucy em seus 7 aninhos pintando o cabelo porque quer ser diferente da sua irmãzinha. Na epoca, as duas estavam brigadas, então, isso explica toda a raiva que a pequena sentia xD

* * *

[... A menina encarava-se no espelho. Porque tinha de ser tão parecida com a outra? As duas tinham temperamentos completamente diferentes e as pessoas confundiams as duas por causa da aparência... Era pedir demais da boa vontade da pequena. Queria ser diferente de Heather, parar de ser confundida com a irmã pelos desconhecidos. Em sua cabecinha de menina, muitas ideias vinham para diferenciar-se, mas uma prendeu sua atenção. Sempre invejara a cor dos cabelos do primo, eram tão...loiros. Era muito simples, até ela que era muito pequena conseguiria resolver sozinha. Ou melhor, quase sozinha. Bastava dar algum dinheiro que conseguiria facilmente na carteira do pai a um dos elfos e ele se encarregaria de comprar a tintura. Ela sabia ler desde que tinha 5 anos e já fizera 7, então seria a coisa mais facil do mundo ler e fazer exatamente o que as instruções mandavam. A menina parou de olhar-se no espelho e destrancou-se do banheiro, seu refugio. Abriu a porta e saiu em direção ao quarto do pai para pegar o dinheiro. [...

[... Ela voltou ao banheiro com uma caixinha em suas pequenas mãos. Bastava ler as instruções e aplicar. Era facil! Logo ela estava com a mistura pronta e estava aplicando em sua cabeça. O cheiro era horrivel e ela sentia-se nauseada. A todos os instantes estava encarando o relogio que trouxera junto da caixinha, o tempo parecia nunca passar. Ela sentou-se no balcão que havia do lado da pia e ficou ali, olhando do relogio para o espelho, esperando o resultado ser visivel após o tempo marcado. Quando o tempo finalmente pareceu acabar, ela retirou o produto animada e em uma magica involutária, arrancou a torneira de seu devido lugar, dessa forma, a água saia a vontade e sem controle algum, logo inundando o banheiro e encharcando a menina em suas tentativas de fazer a água parar. A água rapidamente passou por baixo da porta molhando também o corredor. Quin, passava por ali, mas não reparou na Аgua, pelo menos não até ela estragar seus sapatos. Bateu de leve na porta, conseguia imaginar quem estava ali dentro. Aurora saira pela manhã, levando Chadler e Heather com ela e a única que ficara em casa, estava sumida a horas.

- Querida, está tudo bem aí?

A menina assentiu. Mas, quando lembrou que o pai não podia vê-la correu para abrir a porta. Ele entrou calmo, e apontou a varinha para a fonte de toda aquela água que parou de vazar instantaneamente. Quin pegou uma toalha seca e dirigiu-se a filha que estava ensopada. Passou a toalha nos cabelos da menina distraido. Ela não prescisava se justificar, claro que fizera aquilo sem intenção.

- Desculpe... Eu não fiz por querer. - murmurou ela enquanto o pai enxugava seus cabelos.

- Você está na idade das magias involutárias, podemos arrumar isso num instante e sua mãe e os outros não prescisam ficar sab...- Ele se interrompeu. Baixara os olhos para olhar a filha e vira cabelos loiros. Abaixou-se para encara-la nos olhos [...

[... - Quin! Pare de defende-la! A menina tem 7 anos e já nos desafia abertamente! Ninguém na sua familia tem cabelos loiros! Se continuar assim, ela cairá na Grifinória. Todos os seus irmãos a excessão de Jhon e Julietta foram sonserinos! Eu fui sonserina! O que as pessoas irão pensar?

O homem revirou os olhos.

- Quantas vezes presciso lhe dizer, Aurora? Não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam. A menina quer ser diferente.

- Com o cabelo daquele jeito parece mais irmã do Chadler!

- E qual o problema?

- Quin Henry Danforth, ou você manda ela arrumar os cabelos, ou...

- Ou?- Perguntou ele nem um pouco preocupado. Era um dos poucos que conseguia manter a calma ao ser ameaçado pro Aurora.[...


	3. Chad e Quin, 25 de setembro de 21 DV

**Chadler D. Dervargh Danforth, aniversário de 4 anos.**

**Quin Henry Danforth, 36 anos.**

** 25 de Setembro de 21 D.V.**

* * *

N/A: Sim, cá estou eu mais uma vez. Dessa vez a história ficou melhor. Acho. Talvez porque eu tenha escrito lala Leitores invisiveis, leiam e sejam felizes \o/

* * *

[...O loirinho brincava distraido com vassouras de brinquedo no centro da sala. Ele estava empolgado, acabara de ganhar as vassourinhas, mas os seus pais não pareciam felizes. Celine e Jhon estavam a uma certa distância, ambos cochichavam nervosos e lançavam breves olhares ao filho como se temessem por ele. O pequeno não entendia o porque de tanta preocupação no dia do seu aniversário. Ele pegou uma das vassouras e a segurou ainda mais alto que a altura da propria cabeça e saiu correndo com uma das vassourinhas 'voando' até chegar proximo aos pais que estavam sentados em uma única poltrona discutindo baixinho.  
- Poh! - Disse o menino imitando o barulho de uma colisão quando encostou a vassoura no pai. Jhon sorriu. Era impossivel não rir das gracinahs que Chad fazia, mesmo na atual situação dos três. Nenhum dos dois adultos entendia porque estavam trancados naquela casa tão distante do centro de Londres, nem porque tinham obedecido Selune nesse ponto. A mulher parecia extremamente preocupada quando mandou o filho, a sobrinha e o neto para aquele lugar, tanto que exigira absoluto segredo. Julietta era a única que sabia onde os três se encontravam além da própria Selune.- Vassoura derruba papai!  
- Chad, vá brincar ali, certo? Mamãe e papai estão conversando, filho. - Disse Celine calmamente enquanto fazia o filho voltar para onde estivera sentado.[...

[...- Jhon, eu quero saber porque o menino está em perigo.  
- Ele não está, Celine. Nós que estamos. Eu não entendo direito o porque, querida, mas é apenas a realidade. - Respondeu o homem com uma voz tranquilizante.- Mas, acho que estamos seguros.  
- Eu não entendo, não quero ficar aqui o resto da vida...  
- Que pode ser muito pouco. Entenda, amor, se não nos cuidarmos, o periodo em que vamos respirar será abreviado.  
- E quem poderia estar por trás disso e porque a sua mãe sabe e nós não[...

[...A porta abriu-se de supetão. A sombra de um homem surgiu na porta, o que fez o pequeno assustar-se e correr para perto dos pais. Chad agarrou a mãe sem intenção nenhuma de solta-la.  
- Cel, para o quarto. E leve o menino.- Disse o vulto que segurava a varinha apontada para Jhon numa voz sem emoção. A mulher pegou o menino no chão e o abraçou como se pudesse protege-lo com o próprio corpo, mesmo sem ele estar correndo nenhum perigo aparente. Jhon ficou na frente da esposa e do filho, além daqueles movimentos, os três ficaram imóveis. O homem complementou. - Agora.  
- Não vou abandonar meu marido, Quin. Controle-se. Por favor.- Celine estava se desesperando. O cunhado tinha que ceder e tirar aquela ideia da cabeça.- Porque você faria mal a Jhon?  
- Celine. Quarto. Agora. Querida, vá logo e leve Chad.  
- Mas, Jhon...  
- Nada de ma...- Um lampejo de luz verde ofuscou os olhos da mulher e do menino, seguido pelo baque surdo de um corpo sem vida caindo no chão. Celine soltou o filho como se tivesse levado um choque e correu em lagrimas até o corpo do marido. O abraçou soluçando sentada ao lado dele.  
- Celine, afaste-se.  
- Você... Você não percebe o que fez, Quin? Você acaba de deixar um menino sem pai e uma mulher viuva. Você... Você não presta.- Disse ela entre soluços.  
O menino que ficara quieto encarando o corpo do pai, teve os olhos mais uma vez ofuscados por uma luz verde e em seguida viu junto ao corpo que anteriormente observava, o corpo de sua mãe caido.[...

[...O homem, sentado na cama, tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos, e o loirinho dormia serenamente a alguns centimetros de distancia. Era impossivel saber se Quin Danforth dormia ou estava acordado, se chorava ou sorria. As mãos ocultavam seu rosto completamente. Aquela com certeza tinha sido a pior coisa que já fizera em seus maus momentos. Chad abriu um dos olhos lentamente, para em seguida sentar-se na cama e aproximar-se do tio.  
- Onde estão mamãe e papai?- indagou dengoso enquanto coçava um dos olhos.  
- Eles... viajaram.[...


	4. Klaus e Quin, 4 de Setembro de 3 DV

**Klaus Danforth, 35 anos**

**Quin Henry Danforth, 14 anos**

**4 de setembro de 2001 ou 3 Depois de Voldmort.**

* * *

N/A: Desisti de fazer outraspessoas postarem aqui. Enfim, a fic é minha risada maléfica

* * *

Klaus Danforth revirou os olhos. O que fizera para merecer filhos assim? Era a terceira vez na semana que Quin, o primogênito agora com 14 anos, assumia a culpa pelo que um dos outros quatro faziam. Ele pegou o garoto pelo braço e o arrastou enquanto resmungava o que faria com o filho dessa vez. Com alguma sorte o garoto se irritaria e mostraria como um Danforth realmente era. Talvez se ele usasse uma azaração Ferreteante ou quebrasse o braço do garoto, o quartanista aprendesse. Logo empurrou Quin para dentro de um dos quartos pouco usados, sacou a varinha e o encarou com desprezo. Um desprezo que só um pai poderia mostrar para o filho mais velho. Os quatro irmãos de quin logo surgiram a porta para observar. Domenic e Julius estavam com as capas negras de Hogwarts, as experimentando. Ambas tinham o belo emblema da Sonserina. Se Selune estava feliz a ponto de deixar os filhos tocarem nas vestes de Hogwarts antes do começo do ano, uma fratura leve não a incomodaria. Talvez nem mesmo uma mais grave. Julietta e Jhon estavam um pouco mais atrás, esperando para ver o que aconteceria dessa vez. Os dois caçulas não pareciam muito animados ante a perspectiva de ver o irmão mais velho nas mãos do pai. Se Klaus _sabia_ quem era o culpado, porque ia fazer aquilo? E além do mais era só um jarro quebrado. Ninguém gostava dele e todos estavam procurando uma maneira de se livrar do jarro sem magoar Ignotus. Não que isso fosse possível, é claro. Ignotus não tinha sentimentos humanos para poder ficar magoado.Ao notar a presença dos outros filhos, Klaus sorriu maldosamente.

- Sabe, Henry, antes de você nascer eu tive fortes esperanças de que você se tornasse alguém. Quero dizer, alguém importante, influente. Mas, assim que olhei bem para você, percebi que havia esperado em vão. Você não era o filho que eu queria. Você sempre foi um idiota completo. – Começou Klaus num tom maldoso – Pensei que por cair na Sonserina, talvez você pudesse ter algum jeito ainda. E pela segunda vez, eu me iludi por sua causa. Você é uma decepção, Quin. Vamos, conteste e diga que não.

- Sei que de nada vai adiantar. E o senhor já me contou essa história tantas vezes que ela me entedia.

- Idiota.- Retrucou o homem antes de apontar a varinha e gritar em alto e bom som. – _Alarte Ascendare_! – O garoto foi lançado para cima e caiu batendo violentamente no chão. Soltou uma exclamação de dor. Como reação a isso, Klaus sorriu ainda mais e Julietta teve de levar a mão a boca para não gritar.- Já foi o suficiente, Quin? Você é tão fraco que tenho vergonha de dizer que é meu filho.

- Me conte uma novidade. – Murmurou o garoto entre um gemido de dor tentando levantar. Domenic revirou os olhos. Se o irmão calasse a boca, talvez sofresse menow danos físicos. Mas ele sabia que Quin continuaria a falar. A doença do irmão provavelmente estava falando por ele. Transtorno bipolar poderia ser uma doença muito difícil de se conviver.

- Quer uma novidade, Henry? – Perguntou Klaus maldosamente. – Crucio.

O garoto gritou de dor. Julietta se encolheu e correu para trás de Domenic, que observava um pouco facinado. Jhon correu para fora do quarto. Julius apenas fechou os olhos e fez uma careta. Jhon logo voltou puxando a mãe pela mão. Selune teve de gritar ainda mais alto que o filho mais velho.

- KLAUS. Pare. Já. Com. Isso! – Os gritos de Quin rapidamente cessaram e o garoto ofegou.

- Selune, eu estava apenas ensinando. – O adulto tentou se justificar baixando a varinha imediatamente mas não conseguindo desfazer o sorriso.

- Uma maldição imperdoável, Klaus? Não vejo nenhuma graça nisso.- Retrucou Selune calmamente ignorando completamente o filho no chão. – Você sabe que não me oponho a suas lições. Desde que não use algo que lhe dê passagem para Azkaban ou que cause algum dano permanente.

- Dane-se, Selune. – Klaus saiu do quarto irritado seguido pela mulher. Julietta aproximou-se correndo do irmão caindo.

- Quindin? Você está bem?- Perguntou ela a beira de lagrimas. – Foi tão horrível.

- Calma, Julie. Deixe de ser tão boba. Não foi nada. – Quin disse com a voz fraca. Ele reuniu a força que conseguiu e se sentou encostando na parede. – Qual de vocês quebrou a porcaria do vaso?

Os quatro deram um sorriso amarelo.

- Bom... Nós meio que estávamos jogando Quadribol... – Começou Julietta honesta como sempre.

- É, e a Jujuba era Artilheira. – Continuou Julius.

- E o Dom era apanhandor. – Prosseguiu Jhon.

- O tampinha era batedor. E ele acertou o jarro da mamãe em cheio com o bastão.- Finalizou Domenic, dedurando um irmão como sempre.

- Idiota.- Murmurou Quin sorrindo de leve. Ele apoiou a cabeça na parede e continuou com a voz ainda rouca, porém num tom divertido. – Da próxima vez que vocês jogarem quadribol dentro de casa, eu vou arrancar os cabelos de vocês um por um e deixar vocês carecas.


End file.
